Rolling In The Deep
by xoSomewhereOnlyWeKnowxo
Summary: Emma Charleston is sent to Lima, Ohio where she will live with her best friend/ex boyfriend Blaine while her parents try to fix their relationship. I suck at summaries! Read to find out more! Before 'Never Been Kissed'. Klaine, Finn/OC ?


**Hey! This is the intro/Chapter One to my Glee fanfic 'Rolling in the Deep'! Hope you enjoy!**

**(Emma is/has no relation to Emma Pillsbury xD)**

"Blaine? Emma?"

Blaine and I pulled away as a stunned Kurt stood in the doorway of my room. The music was still thumping downstairs as Kurt buried his angry eyes into mine. I looked over at Blaine, his expression soft and worried as he looked towards his fuming boyfriend. I put my long brown hair behind my ears and fixed my bangs, as if fixing my appearance was going to help me.

After what felt like hours of silence, Blaine spoke up.

"Kurt, it's not what you think-"Not what I think?" Kurt interrupted Blaine's calm tone.

I jolted back. I have never heard Kurt use that kind of tone, it didn't fit his porcelain features. He continued.

"Because what I think is going on is that you now have feelings for your ex-girlfriend!"

I shook my head, "Kurt, we were just-"Oh, just shut up Emma!"

He turned back to Blaine, "I trusted you, Blaine. When you said 'your old family friend' was staying with you for the year, I was fine. Then, when you said she was your last girlfriend, I wasn't worried at all. I knew what we had is special….I guess I made a terrible mistake."

Kurt turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway. Blaine quickly got up and ran after him. I put my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands, what just happened? Why did Blaine and I even kiss each other? It's not like we felt anything for each other anymore, he loves Kurt and I love that he loves Kurt.

I guess it all started as soon as I got onto that stupid flight

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Remember, call me once you find the Andersons."

My Mom told me for the millionth time as she handed me my boarding pass. I just nodded as my brown eyes looked everywhere but my mother's eyes. I heard her sigh as she put her hand under my chin in a motherly way.

"I know you don't want to spend your junior year in Lima, but it's for the best. Your Father and I need to…work stuff out."

Mom and Dad have been fighting more than usual. Every morning when I left for school and every evening as I got ready for bed the house would be filled with arguements. They went to a marriage counselor who thought it would be best for the two to get some alone time, the best way? "To get the child out of the house", doctor's orders I suppose. So that meant bye-bye to L.A. and hello to Ohio. I'm not exactly thrilled about going, it's not that I hate Ohio; I just hate what I am leaving behind. I have friends here….a life! Half of me wanted to fight to stay but the other half looked into my mother's pleading eyes and gave in. It is for the best.

"Flight 64 leaving for Lima,Ohio is now boarding." The enthusiastic flight attendant said as she put the intercom phone down.

Before I could register her arms going around me, my mom gave me a bone crushing hug. I felt tears threatening to come out as I hugged back. We released and looked at each other. She gave me a peck on the head.

"Be careful, Emma."

I nodded, "I will be, love you Mom."

"Love you too."

She waved as I handed the flight women my ticket. I waved back one last time then went down the tunnel that connected the airport to the plane. As I walked, I put my brown shoulder blade length hair into a pony tail. I made sure my bangs were in place as I walked into the crowded plane, who knew so many people wanted to go to Ohio?

Luckily, I had a single seat which meant no one could sit next to me. I fixed my black skinny jeans and adjusted my black cardigan that complimented my white shirt. I sat down and slipped off my black flats to get comfortable.

I looked out to the airport runway, thinking about the Andersons. I've known them since…forever! My Mom met Jenny Anderson a little bit before I was born, the two were both pregnant. My Mom with me and Mrs. Anderson with a little baby boy, Blaine.

Blaine and I were completely inseparable. Whenever one baby had to go, the other would cry for about three hours. We went to the same doctor, daycare, and school, everyone knew us as the 'Dominate Duo'.

Then, feelings grew. When we were freshman, we both decided we wanted to be something more and launched into a relationship. He was my first boyfriend, and I couldn't ask for a better one. He was a gentleman and a great kisser. We dated seven months until we decided to cut it off. After a while, we felt as if we were better as friends then boyfriend and girlfriend.

After the breakup, Blaine seemed a bit distant. At first, I though it was just from us breaking up but I was way off.

I will always remember the day Blaine came out of the closet to me. It was a sunny day as I walked to his house to confront him about his distant behavior. I launched into a big rant as soon as he opened the door and he just stared at me with those puppy-dog eyes; I crossed my arms when I finished with a hard expression on my face. Blaine's eyes were watering as my features softened.

"Emma, the reason I have been distant…is not because of you."

I sat next to him on the couch, "Well…what is it then?"

"…I'm gay."

The poor guy was hiding it from everyone. I encouraged him to tell his family, who accepted him, and pretty soon the whole school knew. People seemed pretty cool about it.

That is, until the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

I still feel a bit guilty about that whole fiasco. I could have gone with him to prevent those assholes from beating him and his date,Bryan, up. He got a broken nose, just because he expressed his love for someone else.

The bulling excelled after the 'fight'. I once had to stop Blaine from killing himself, it got that bad. His parents were frustrated and worried; they didn't know how to help their baby boy.

Then, they found out about Dalton Academy. The school was all boys and had a zero tolerance policy for bullies. Blaine was so excited and so was I. My best friend could finally be safe!

He started his sophomore year there as I continued my life at Abrahams High School, and then moved in the middle of sophomore year so my Dad could get a promotion. I cried so hard that day; Blaine just hugged me as I cried into his new Dalton Blazer.

We kept contact through skype, texting, facebook, pretty much every social networking site! To be honest, he's the only reason that I didn't get into a big fight about this situation with my parents.

The plane started to take off and I leaned back in my seat. My eyes drooped to a close as the plane flew away California and towards Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Hmmmm? :)<strong>


End file.
